With the increasing popularity of the Internet, millions of users use the Internet to get maps of address locations of interest to them or to get driving directions for getting to such address locations. With conventional map applications, a user would enter a start address and an end address in order to get a driving direction. The conventional map applications would return a map and a list of driving directions from the start address to the end address.
One drawback of the conventional map applications is that they are limited to a point-to-point solution, for getting from point A to point B, for example. However, if the user wants to visit a number of other address locations in the same trip, he would have to break down the whole trip into a series of point-to-point entries and get the map and driving directions for each point-to-point entry separately. This conventional approach involves printing multiple maps and their corresponding driving directions on multiple pages of paper, typically one page for each point-to-point entry. It is not only time-consuming but also a waste of resources because of the multiple maps and their corresponding driving directions that the user has to create and print.
Therefore, there is a need for a new interactive mapping method and system to address the drawbacks of the conventional map applications.